


Best Gift

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Teyla celebrates the anniversary of her birth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Best Gift

Teyla looked at the small pile of gifts her team had given her. She was touched by the thoughtful yet, resourceful things they'd picked for her. They hadn't been allowed to bring many things from home when they traveled to the City of the Ancestors. It was touching that they would do this for her. They'd only been a team for a few months when Aiden had found out the anniversary of her birth was not far off. He convinced John and Rodney that they needed to have a 'real' party. She was still not sure what made a party real or not. After the jokes about pinning a tail on Rodney, she was even more confused.

The snacks were delicious, if a bit weird. She loved everything in her gift pile. She was the most touched and surprised by Rodney's gift.

She had stared at the laptop wondering why he thought she needed it. John did the paperwork for the team's missions. She could always borrow one of his lesser-used ones for movies or a game of Solitaire.

He explained that it was a way she could record her people's history. They could keep a record of everything, family lines and stories passed down from generation to generation. There was a mic she could use to upload all of their prayers and songs, as well as anything else she could think of.

Her people would never be lost or forgotten, no matter what happened.


End file.
